vasterionfandomcom-20200214-history
Equinox
Worship Equinox prefers that their followers worship through acting upon the world in their name. When committing oneself to a particular task or upon finishing something worthy of Equinox's morals. The idea being to bring one’s spirituality in to all things, and to avoid the folly of only worshiping on one day or in a specific setting. Life is worship, all is worth being mindful. There are those who choose to worship the light or dark half of Equinox respectively, though they are not mutually exclusive. Those who feel drawn to the light are more often upstanding citizens, healers and philanthropists. The dark half draws more frequently the redeemed, those who have been through great hardship or lead a life they no longer believe in. We can sometimes find warriors among the faithful, those employing magic more likely to worship the dark, martial types the light, with a few exceptions. Temples Groves are preferred, though large cities may have gardens with a statue erected to Equinox. The faith is quite loose and is more likely to invest in creating a hospital or soup kitchen than building a temple with no other purpose than to worship. The few temples that do exist are simple and utilitarian, as followers know that to waste time and wealth on gaudy places of worship is not the way. Lore Their old names have been lost, even to them, though it is well known that Equinox was once 2 distinct mortals. A half-elf male, Cleric of The Sun and an Elven Druidess of The Moon. The man was a shining star among his people, a man who believed in equality and cared for the many material needs of the less fortunate. He brought together some of the first truly organized philanthropists of his time, seeking to better serve his community. Dealing with feeding the hungry and clothing the poor. Forcing those with power to yield it when necessary, simply guiding them to the right choices when not. This endeavor brought him great fame, as there were few who hadn't, at some point, benefited from the efforts of this man. He was ever busy, and seemingly content, until meeting what would become his second half. The elf woman had much less written about her, as her contribution to the world was more subtle in a way. This woman believed that in order to heal a person, or a society, the mind and soul had to be where the work was done, that simply attending to the outer wounds would not bring about true change. She spent her time working with the most sickly, criminals and tyrants who, she believed, had been twisted in a way that could be rectified. Slowly, the world became a safer place, where love could become the primary principle in people's lives. As she walked the memories of these broken souls, she helped them clear away the detritus and find new meaning to their lives. It is said that the two met on the battlefield of all places. Though not inclined towards violence, they both shared the need to protect the people they so labored to help. A great war had been waged against them, and they felt their skills were needed. Through many battles they often worked side by side, more often in the healers tents then in any actual confrontation. By the end of the war they had learned much of one another, growing fond of the mutual company and support. When they had finally driven the enemy from their lands, they chose to remain together, and spent many years working for the betterment of their community. The war never left them though, having brought to light a whole new frontier in their minds, an entire world of pain and hardship that they simply could not hope to reach. Such was the power of their compassion for their enemies and friends alike, that they chose to leave the mortal realm, joining their wills in hopes of someday effecting a balance in the hearts of all people, on what is now known as Vasterion. Category:Major Deity